A polyvinyl chloride material used in housing of human or office spaces has been requested or restricted such that a polyvinyl chloride resin is not used for toys for children, food packing, bags for Ringer in hospitals, or the like, by the Ministry of Environment and the authorities concerned, due to environmental pollution and harmfulness to the human body, inside or outside the country. Furthermore, the use thereof has been steadily restricted abroad, particularly in Europe, such as, regulating import and export customs clearance of products containing the polyvinyl chloride resin. The main reason is that products made of polyvinyl chloride materials are difficult to recycle, and thus are incinerated as waste, thereby generating a large amount of harmful gases such as hydrogen chloride (HCl), and dioxin, which are fatal to the human body.
Specifically, since the polyvinyl chloride material is alone not made into products fundamentally, processing additives, such as plasticizers, stabilizers, flame retardants, dyes, and the like, are used in order to solver the above problems, and these materials incur the harmful gases and dioxin. Among the processing additives, a phthalatebased plasticizer used in order to impart workability and flexibility to the polyvinyl chloride is an environmental hormone, and thus has a fatal effect on the human and natural ecosystem. Therefore, four plasticizer maker companies made an agreement in respect to restricting the use of polyvinyl chloride in the country. Stabilizers and dyes have been determined to be very fatal to the human body and natural ecosystem since they contain heavy metals that are fatal to the human body, and thus, the use thereof is restricted.
Alternatives using eco-friendly common plastics have been developed in order to solve problems of these polyvinyl chloride products. However, the alternatives have problems related to physical properties; for example, they can be easily broken in the winder time due to deficiency in flexibility. Furthermore, processing additives need to be additively used since they are poor in printability, cut-ability, and adhesive property thereof, and thus, incur an increase in costs. Moreover, economic feasibility is lowered due to production by extrusion processing and high price of materials themselves.